This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89113493, Filed Jul. 7, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a paperless image fax-scanning apparatus, and more particularly to a paperless image fax-scanning apparatus without using any computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fax machine is a necessary apparatus of communication equipment in modern offices. Its simple and easy way of operation allows the user to complete the sending of images without learning complicated computer operations. In circumstances when a high standard of image quality is not required, such as when sending plain printed matters, manuscripts, securities, and notes or documents, the fax machine is a commonly used communication tool to send images. However, due to the limitations in technology and design, ordinary fax machines have the following disadvantages in terms of printing quality, efficiency of use, and cost.
In the aspect of printing quality and the aspect of cost: Ordinary fax machines adopt either thermal or non-thermal style printing methods. The thermal style printing method generates a poorer quality of printing; furthermore, the print fades out easily, and is difficult to be preserved for an extended period of time. Due to its low printing costs, most ordinary fax machines adopt the thermal style printing method instead of the non-thermal style printing method. The non-thermal style printing method, such as inkjet printing, generates a better printing quality as compared to the thermal style does. However, the inkjet printing method has a slower printing speed as well as a higher cost of consumable materials such as inkjet cartridges. As for other non-thermal style printing methods, the laser printing method for instance, is not popular, and is normally adopted only in high-priced fax machines because of its relatively higher costs.
In the aspect of user's efficiency of use: After receiving fax data, ordinary fax machines normally print it out. When receiving or printing, the telephone line of the fax machine cannot be used to send or receive another fax at the same time. Moreover, more time will be needed if the fax data is of large amount or if errors occur during the process of sending or receiving of fax data since the process needs to be repeated. In addition, when sending a fax, we need to redial again if the line of the receiving fax machine is engaged. Although ordinary fax machines have the automatic redial function, it is very likely that someone else may have an urgent need to send a fax at that time. In these circumstances, the two users need to negotiate with each other to achieve an agreement. Furthermore, more mutual negotiation and patience are needed if several users need to use the fax machine at the same time. In circumstances where several users use the same fax machine, manpower and time will be wasted, and the efficiency of work will decrease.
Although some high-priced fax machines have functions to solve the above-mentioned problems, e.g. time-setting sending and memory receiving functions, these functions are independent functions and are restricted inside a fax machine and cannot integrate with other computer peripherals to achieve an automatic, high efficiency and high quality working environment. When most of the computer processed documents need to be faxed, two solutions are currently available:
(a). Connect the fax machine with a computer and then fax documents through complicated operation procedures. This way does not need to have the documents printed out first, but is problematic for users who are not familiar with computer operations.
(b). Have the documents printed out first and then have them faxed in the conventional method. However, this method causes wastage of paper.
The scanner is a common peripheral in modem offices. Taking an ordinary flatbed scanner for instance, it needs to be controlled by a personal computer. The user needs to operate computer software to control the scanner and store the scanned results in the storage unit of a personal computer such as a hard disc for further processing. In spite of the fact that scanners with portable data storage media permitting scanned data to be stored at the data storage media of scanners have been developed, such scanners still cannot integrate with other computer peripheral resources and bring the high quality scan-output feature into full play, nor can such scanners combine this high quality scan-output feature with the functions of fax machines and the Internet. Therefore, such scanners have lower added value.